


Cave of the Basilisk

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [26]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Odin tells a story of Myau's homeland, with embellishments.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Cave of the Basilisk

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 8 'basilisk'

"Do you want to know," asked Odin, pausing for dramatic effect, "The story of why Myau had a bottle of Alsulin around his neck in the first place?"

"Because you two were off to fight the Medusa, by any chance?" asked Lutz, not looking up from his task of brushing the cat, who dozed, occasionally letting out an appreciative purr.

"I mean, yes, but do you know why we had such a rare medicine? Myau himself came with it, you see. In the Myst Vale is the natural habitat of the Musk Cat - a set of caves deep within the Dezolis wastes, impassible by Palmans. They say its naturally warm in the caves because of volcanic vents. Who knows what the cats do where nobody can see them? Myau certainly won't tell me. They're more intelligent that he lets on, I know that!"

"He certainly has the strongest magical potential I've ever seen in a non-Esper," admitted Lutz, "Are you saying they made the medicine?"

"Well, no, that'd be silly - they wouldn't put it in bottles they can't open! No, there's an ancient hermitage of Dezolisian monks, who hold the secret of making such potions. They'll speak only to the cats."

"I have heard of the Dezolisian priests and their affinity towards healing magic," Lutz mused.

"Why'd cats want Alsulin, though, and why would they ask for it in bottles they can't open?" demanded Alis.

"Um... I... suppose they can't make easy to open bottles in secluded Dezolisian monasteries?" Odin shrugged, "But I can answer the other question - basilisks! Lizards as old as Algol itself, dwelling deep within the mountains, with gazes that can turn a man or a cat to stone!"

"So do the cats eat the lizards?" asked Alis. 

"Eww, no!" Myau sneezed, "Lizards are disgusting. Mice are where it's at. Talking of which, your story is a load of mouse droppings. Dezolis has no basilisks. They live on Motavia where its warmer. We keep in all that Alsulin because the kittens learning magic have an accident every week. And the Alsulin wasn’t in a bottle – that big idiot with the axe moved it!”


End file.
